Living Magic
by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka
Summary: For as long as Namikaze Naruto could remember, the people around in his life had scorned him. He never really knew why, but after such a long time, he no longer cared. If the world around him wouldn't accept him, he would destroy everything and recreate the world in his image. Afterall, his creations are far more interesting than humans. Naruto x Ultear Powerful Naruto
1. Awakening

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail

**Living Magic – Chapter 1**

* * *

_'I hate this place.'_

The young boy hugging his knees to his chest repeated that thought in his head as rain poured from the sky. He felt some moisture run down his face, but he could no longer tell if it were his tears or the rain. Be in all honestly, the boy didn't care. Day after day, it was the same – he would wake up in his run down room of a home and wander in the streets as people glared at him; he would pretend to not notice and just spend his day wandering – and his patience has become thin. The boy was tired – tired of the never-ending days of loneliness and isolation – almost too tired to go on.

But he would keep on living; he would never give these people the pleasure of seeing him give up.

At the age of five, Namikaze Naruto swore on his soul that he would survive, and would become someone so powerful that one day he would make everyone pay. He swore to make everyone regret ever scorning him and have them beg for their lives with their heads on the ground.

Naruto wiped his tears and stood up from the dirty street corner he had spent the last three hours. The rain water soaked through his white t-shirt and baggy shorts that looked more like rags, but he didn't care. The brisk wind on his wet body was like a cleanser, it was clearing his mind, anointing his soul. No longer will he be weak, no longer will be succumb; from now on he would be in charge of his own world, and no one could take that away from him.

"Hey look!" cried a teenager with a bunch of his friends. "It's the little freak!"

Another older boy spat at Naruto and sneered at him. "Why are you all alone here? Where's you little foxy friend?"

Naruto's body flinched at the mention of the fox. An unbelievable amount of anger surged through the boy's body as he glared up at the teenager, his arms shaking in rage.

* * *

_Flashback on_

_"Come on Kurama!" cried Naruto happily as he ran through the woods with a small fox chasing after him, yipping and skipping in joy._

_The boy had found the small kit a few days ago and quickly made friends with it. The fox was very intelligent and learnt very quickly; it would often follow Naruto around and snuggle into him when they sleep. Naruto had named him Kurama and treated him like the family member he never had, but unfortunately for them, the townspeople had noticed._

_The boy ran around in the woods, the only place where he would feel at peace, with Kurama and tried to play hide and seek; the only problem was Kurama never waited long enough for him to hide. No matter where Naruto went, Kurama would want to be right beside him._

_"Well, well, well, it looks like the freak out himself a little friend to play with!" announced a teenager who would often pick on Naruto._

_The blond boy, knowing that there would be trouble if he stayed, quickly turned around and walked away. Kurama quickly followed, but the small kit was snatched up by one of the older boys. They sneered at the fox like it was far beneath them and tossed him around like a stuff doll. Kurama was whimpering quite loudly, and it broke Naruto's heart._

_"Give him back!" cried Naruto angrily as he ran towards the group._

_The leader of the teenagers, who was a boy who was in his late teens, kicked Naruto down and spat on his face, "Don't talk to us like that, you freak; you're lucky we don't toss you around right now!" The leader grinned and crossed his arms across his chest. "Now you want this little guy back, right?"_

_Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded. "Yes…please give him back."_

_"Sure!" the leader said with a smirk. "Get down on your knees and beg!"_

_Naruto felt his body shake as anger filled every fiber of his being, but he needed Kurama to be safe. With great restraint, the boy shakily fell to his knees and looked up at the group. "Please, give him back to me."_

_"That is not how you beg, touch your forehead to the ground and say it again!"_

_Naruto gulped down his anger and slowly bowed down; the time it took for his forehead to touch the ground felt like an eternity, but it did happen. The cold soil made Naruto cringe but he ignored it as he thought of his best friend. "Please give him back to me."_

_The teenagers broke into a round of laughter as the leader walked up and stepped on Naruto's head. "That's it; this is how you should act when you're around us." Some tears leaked from Naruto's eyes as he shook with anger. "You are a freak, and you will always be a freak, so now your place and bow down whenever you see us!" The leader stepped back and turned around to his group of followers. "Okay guys, give him his fox back."_

_"Sure, here you go freak!" Naruto looked up with relief, but it was short-lived as the teenager holding onto Kurama fell into a throwing stance. He grabbed Kurama by the scruff of his neck and threw him as hard as he could at the tree behind Naruto. The fox's whimpering was silenced and he was motionless on the ground; Naruto looked back with widened eyes as the group of boys' laughter sounded throughout the woods._

_"Let's go guys, before the freak infects us with some disease."_

_As the group of boys left, Naruto crawled over to Kurama and placed a hand tenderly on his belly. Tears flowed freely from the boy's eyes as he cradled his best friend in his arms. The fox no longer moved and his breathing stopped; Kurama was dead. His head was bleeding from his impact with the tree, and there was nothing Naruto could do to save him._

_The boy remained at the same spot for hours, just crying over the loss of his best friend. It would be a full day later that he used his hands to dig a hole big enough to bury Kurama, the first friend he ever made._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Now the leader of the group was once again standing over Naruto, sneer down at him like he was some sort of creature, with the same smirk on his face. That one smirk that suggested the leader's own superiority; it made Naruto feel sick to his stomach. The young man in front of him would only pick on people who were weaker than he was, and would rejoice in the despair of others. He was the worst human being Naruto had ever seen, and he wanted to kill him.

For as long as he could remember, Naruto's life was filled with the some of the most detestable humans in Fiore. He may be an orphan, but it didn't mean that people should hate him. Since he was a young child, people would glare at him, and at radical times even throw rocks at him. Every single child he came across would treat him like he had the plague and avoid him as much as they could, and Naruto had no idea why.

Sometimes Naruto would hear whispers behind his back.

_'It's him, that boy!'_ People would say when the thought he would be able to hear. _'You know; the one who was born with too much power and blew up half the hospital!' _

For five years, all Naruto experience was scorn and disdain, and he was sick of it. It was time for him to fight back; if he waited any longer it would be an insult to himself as a human being. He would no longer be someone who everyone picks on; instead, he would be the one to pick on everyone else. It really wouldn't be that much of a change; everyone was already treating him like a monster.

"Come on freak, get on your fucking knees and bow to you superiors!" cried the leader as his group chuckled.

Naruto looked around, the street was scarce of people because of the rain, and there was only him and the group of teenagers present. Normally that would have scared Naruto a little, but today was different, today he was glad he was alone with these people.

"My fox died." The leader was a little surprised Naruto talked back to him without kneeling first, but completely ignored the fact that the fox died. "One of you threw him into a tree and he died." For the first time in his life, Naruto completely tore down his inhibitions and let lose his anger and power. He could feel a strong energy gather at the core of his body and it started to surge; it was getting more powerful as the seconds go by and it felt really good. "He was just a small kit, and you killed him like it was a piece of garbage!"

The leader grew angry that the little freak was talking back to him and stepped forward. "Yeah, we killed him, what the fuck are you going to do about it?!"

"Kill you."

As soon as those two words left Naruto's mouth, the ground around him shook. The asphalt and cement cracked under the heavy pressure and a gust of wind spun around Naruto's body. The group of boy watched on in shock as some sort of ethereal casing wrapped itself around Naruto's body. It was blue in color, and much to the group's shock, it resembled a ribcage. Naruto glared at the group and cried out. A shockwave, strong enough to further crack the ground, pushed every boy back and slammed them into the wall of the building they were standing near.

"W-What the hell is this?!" cried one of the boy as his leader looked terrified. "It is some sort of magic?"

Naruto flexed his right arm and a corresponding ethereal arm sprang to life. With a deadly look in his eyes, Naruto reached forward with his normal hand, and his ethereal hand mirrored his movement. Swiftly, Naruto made a grabbing motion, and the leader of the teenagers was caught in the ethereal giant hand. The finger on the hand was diamond hard, and they were slowly crushing the leader's bones as Naruto closed his hand.

"P-Please…let go of me!"

Naruto thought back to how he had begged for the leader to let Kurama go and how he completely ignored his plea. With a smirk on his face, Naruto looked into the eyes of the man who had been the bane of his existence and pulled his arm back. After drinking in the fear in the leader's eyes, Naruto threw him, as hard as he could, into the wall of the building in front of him. Just like with Kurama, the leader's screams were immediately silenced the moment he hit the wall. Blood splattered everywhere as the young man's bones were crushed on impact; his body collapsed on itself because of the force behind the throw, and he was left a bloody heap of flesh on the ground.

"DEMON!" cried one of the boys as a growing wet spot appeared on his pants.

"No, you are the demons." Naruto glared down at the remaining bunch with unforgiving eyes as he towered over them with his ethereal frame. "And I'm going to rid you from this world." The boys' screams pierced through the rains as they tried to flee from the scene. A brown haired boy, quite a few years older than Naruto, tried to run past Naruto's right side, but he was slammed head on by Naruto's arm. There was a sickening crack as his head was knocked backwards and he fell to the ground bleeding profusely.

The group of bullies tried to scatter away in different directions, but it was a small alleyway and Naruto's ethereal arms were long enough to completely block their way and lock them in arms' length.

"What do you want from us?!" cried a red haired boy as he sobbed in fear.

Naruto's blue eyes were stone cold as he looked at the cowering teens, "Nothing." The large blue fingers formed into a fist and slowly edge away from the teens. "I just want to make the world a better place." With a vicious glare, Naruto slammed his fist into the group, sending a few of the teenagers flying into the wall, and crushing a few to the ground.

Like fish in a barrel, the group of bullies was killed one by one, their screams left answered as their blood flowed freely on the pavement. The unlucky ones – the ones left barely alive but could feel the pain of their severed or crushed limbs at full force – were sobbing in anguish as their life slowly faded away.

Naruto looked down at his victims and felt neither fear nor guilt. _'These people are the scum of the world, and I am cleaning up the world by doing this.'_

Some people must have heard the boys' screams because a crowd of people started to gather at the edge of the alleyway they were in. Every single person who came and saw the pile of mangled flesh on the ground cried out in horror, some even felt sick and started to vomit on the street. Naruto saw the crowd from the corner of his eyes but didn't even bother to look at them directly. He had come to realize that they were all beneath him, and with his power he had no need to cower at their sight; it should be them who should succumb to him.

Naruto used his newly discovered power to destroy the wall of the building in front of him. His giant blue fist obliterated the brick wall and its debris fell into the alleyway, blocking Naruto from the crowd and burying the pile of corpses in rubble.

"IT'S THE MONSTER!" shrieked a middle-aged woman from the other side of the rubble. "HE'S FINALLY SNAPPED! WE HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

_'You will not be able to harm me anymore.'_ Naruto flexed his arms and reached up for a large chunk of cement from the broken building. _'None of you will be able to harm me anymore!'_ With a harsh glare, Naruto moved his body and used his left arm to fling the large piece of cement into the crowd. The impact of the flying chunk to the ground masked most of the cries of anguish coming from the people in the crowd, but the silence afterward confirmed everything for Naruto.

Naruto had reached a true turning point in his life – one that would forever change his view of the world. After a lifetime of having his precious possessions ripped out of his life, Naruto decided that it was time to turn the tables.

"AAHHHH!" cried the boy fiercely as his power surged to dangerous levels.

The ribcage surrounding his body grew larger and his arms started to expand wider. The alleyway was far too narrow for such growth and any structures in the way were crushed under the pressure of Naruto's growing power. The boy elbowed the sides of the alleyway and destroyed the walls and foundations that were blocking his way.

With his ethereal form without legs, the boy used his normal legs and walked out of the alleyway. He could already hear the chaos and panic around him; people were running out of their homes and towards the outer limits of the town, no doubt trying to reach the local mages guild for help. Naruto didn't care; he would no longer cower in front of anyone, included so-called mages.

"Run!" cried a man as he ushered others down the street.

"Quickly, someone head down to Titan Nose and get some mages to help!" cried another man who was dressed in a fancy suit. "We have to stop this creature before it destroys everything!"

"Fuck!" cried a man wearing a tall chef's hat. "I knew this little bastard will do this one day!"

Naruto recognized the chef; the man was one of the many who would always glare at him on the streets. Whenever Naruto would try to buy some bread at his store he would kick him out or sell him some rotten food. It was time for him to pay for his dues. Naruto eyes caught sight of a magical car parked at the side of the road, so he reached over and picked it up with ease. His blond hair covered his eyes as he looked over at the Chef who was trying to empty out his cashier and run away, and without another thought, he threw the car into the man's store.

The car slammed right into the man, crushing his body instantly as its momentum carried on and tore its way into the store. The store was attached to a strip mall, and before long a strong fire broke out, which, despite the rain, kept burning strong.

"Take this, monster!" Someone from down the street cried out as he aimed the palm of his hand at Naruto. He shot a beam of yellow magic straight at the boy and it collided with his ethereal form. A small explosion was created on impact, but the man was shocked to see that his attack did absolutely nothing.

More and more men and women appeared next to the first, and they all started to aim their hands at Naruto. They fired their magic, as strong as they could, towards the boy, but the ethereal shroud around him was far too strong; even with the combined power of multiple mages, no one could penetrate Naruto's defenses.

"I am not the monster, you are." Naruto turned to fully face the group of mages and could faintly see their guild hall standing behind them. "Every day the strong prey on the weak; you mages pushed me around like I was some sort of garbage, but that all ends today!" Naruto cried out in anger as the ground shook from his power. To the ever growing fear of the people around him, the ribcage and arms of Naruto's ethereal form was starting to gain some muscle tissue. A large head, in the form of a skull, appeared above the ribcage was a spine connected them; it had glowing white eyes that radiated power. Muscle and tissue started to cover the face of the skull, and revealed an angular and elongated ethereal face.

"What sort of magic is this?!" cried one of the mages in horror.

Naruto, now lifting his muscular ethereal arms, broke out into a sprint and dashed towards the group of mages and their guild hall; the giant ethereal frame appeared weightless as his small legs could shoulder it with ease.

"Stop him!"

"He's going towards the guild!"

The mages continued to fire blast after blast of magic at Naruto, but none of them proved effective. They were, one by one, forced to jump out of the way as Naruto neared them. The boy's ethereal frame towered over them like a statue of a god, and there was nothing they could do to stop the boy from reaching their guild hall. Everyone watched in shock as Naruto pulled his arm back and slammed it hard into the guild hall, crushing the large entrance of the Titan Nose Guild.

"No longer will I be pushed around!" cried Naruto as he swung his arms around, demolishing the building in front of him. He raised both of his arms into the air and interlaced his fingers before slamming down as hard as he could. From the roof, the Guild Hall was flattened as Naruto's fists crushed it from the outside.

Silence reigned as every watched Naruto stand in the middle of his giant frame. No one dared to say anything; even the mages were backing off into a safe distance.

Naruto was panting inside his ultimate defense; he was tired and was growing weak, but his adrenaline was still keeping him conscious. All at once, his suppressed anger had burst to the surface and he released it like an explosion. He felt liberated and anointed; no longer did he feel insignificant or miniscule; he felt powerful and superior. Looking around at the people who used to scorn and look down on him, he was glad to see their condescension and distain turn into fear – utter primal fear.

Finally, after another five minutes of standing still, Naruto felt too tired and weak to continue. Slowly, his ethereal frame started to disappear and his eyes started to close. The thought of being captured by the civilians crossed his mind, but before he passed out, he felt someone catch his body. He looked up, and it was an old man with long white hair and an eye patch covering his right eye.

* * *

_'Who's there…?'_

The slightest hint of consciousness reached Naruto, but he was still too tired to open his eyes. He could faintly hear someone speaking around him, but he couldn't recognize their voices. He tried to move, but the slightest movement would send sheering pain into every muscle of his body, so he remained still.

"Hades-sama, are you sure bringing this boy back was a good idea?' asked a concerned voice with a hint of fear. 'This is hardly a place for a child."

_'Where am I?'_

"This boy here is not normal; he has a very strong magic within him and he will become a valuable asset to us." The same old man ran his hand through his long beard as he looked down at the boy resting on a bed. "I have never felt such powerful magic from such a young boy before, and if I teach him properly, he could go far into the depths of magic."

"But sir, we are in the process of forming Grimore Heart; when will you have time to train him?" asked an assistant of a sort as he lowered his head as he spoke to Hades.

Hades smirked and crossed his arms. "This boy will be a member of Grimore Heart."

_'Grimore Heart?'_ Naruto had never heard of such a thing before. _'What is that?' _

"What?!" exclaimed the assistant. "This is just a boy, how can we expect him to join one of the leaders of the Balam Alliance?!"

Hades gave the assistant a troubling stare, which made the man back off and lower his head. "Do not question me, the master…" The man nodded repeatedly as he sweated. "I have felt the power of this boy, and I believe that in a few years he could very well become one of the strongest within the Balam Alliance." Hades walked over to Naruto and smirked again. "He will be my personal apprentice, do well to remember."

"H-Hai, Hades-sama."

Naruto struggled to open his eyes, but through a small crack he saw the same old man who caught him before he fell.

_'What's going to happen to me?'_

* * *

The End!

I've wanted to do a new dark Naruto story for quite a while, and now I've decided to do one as a Fairy Tail crossover.

The pairing of this story will be Naruto x Ultear. Unlike my other dark Naruto story, this will be a monogamous pairing; there will be no second girl or harem for Naruto.

**PLEASE KINDLY LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	2. New Blood

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail

**Living Magic – Chapter 2**

* * *

Grimore Heart, one of the main leaders of the Balam Alliance, had no stable location. With the ever diligent watch of the Magic Council, the dark guild had to implement a life of constant migration, which was why they created their guild upon a large airship. The floating fortress was enormous, capable of housing an entire guild, which includes living quarters, training areas, grand dining halls, and a very valuable library. Using magic, Grimore Heart kept their fortress afloat in the sky indefinitely, making them virtually invisible to the Magic Council.

So far, excluding Master Hades, there were only two members in the guild. One was Bluenote Stinger, the master's second-in-command and one of the most powerful men on the continent. The other member was completely different from the two men – he was just a five year old boy. But this boy, who shouldn't even be old enough to activate his magic, had more magic power than many full-grown and experienced mages. Such potential was far too valuable for Master Hades to ignore.

"Naruto-kun, what are you reading today?" asked Hades as he walked into the large library of his guild, which was a very large room with many floors filled to the brim with ancient texts and documents – a collection that took Hades fifty years to track down.

Naruto, now dressed in fine tailored clothing, looked up at his master with his icy blue eyes; any sort of childhood innocence one would expect to see in such a young boy was completely nonexistent. He had the eyes of a killer, someone who had seen and experienced the horrors of death and famine, and the aura of a hunter, one of great power.

"I found this book." The boy held up a very old book that barely held itself together and showed it to Hades. "I am very interested in it."

Hades was surprised at the one particular subject Naruto was interested in and crossed his arms over his chest, "**Living Magic**, one of the oldest and most powerful of magic." Hades sighed as he looked down at the boy, "Hardly a fitting book for a boy to read."

"It is fitting as long as I can understand its contents." Naruto stood from his chair and looked up at his teacher. "Being able to create sentient beings is something I strongly desire, and I wish to be taught such a skill."

The master turned around and started to walk away. "Such powerful magic is not something that can be taught; it is something that one must learn and master on their own." Hades made his way to the exit of the library before stopping. "If you wish to learn then you must discover the secrets of it on your own; if you are taught how to create then your creation will only be abysmal."

Naruto watched as the old man leave the library before looking back down at the book in his hands. _'So be it…'_

Ever since Naruto had joined Grimore Heart Hades had been constantly teaching him all kinds of magic – ranging from basic combat to **Chain Magic**, which was previously Naruto's favorite. The master had said that despite the boy's high levels of magic power, he was still young and it would take him some time before he would be able to work on advanced magic, so he had only taught Naruto lower levels of magic so far.

But Naruto disagreed with his teacher.

The boy believed in himself more than anybody else. If Hades said he couldn't teach Naruto then fine, the boy would teach himself.

* * *

"So, how is Oración Seis' plan progressing?" asked Hades as he walked into his chambers with several of his subordinates following after him.

The room of the master was very large, almost the size of a standard guild hall. It had countless precious artifacts decorating various points of the room and a gigantic lacrima floating at the center. Through the lacrima, Hades could see virtually any place within Fiore, including some very secretive meetings. It took the elderly man many years of financing to develop such a powerful lacrima, but it was well worth the effort; after all, it was through the lacrima that he first discovered young Naruto.

One of Hades' subordinates bowed his head and replied. "They are doing quite well; it seems that Brain-sama has acquired several useful children of his own." The man adjusted the lacrima screen and revealed several children inside some kind of mine. "He has chosen five children from the Tower of Heaven Project to train, but he hasn't started his plan yet; I believe he will begin to move within the next year."

Hades nodded as he sat down on his throne. "It appears the latest generation of mages is very talented."

"That brings us to the next topic of discussion, Hades-sama." the other subordinate bowed and stepped forward. "Brain-sama sent us a message earlier that he will be sending a child over to us; he mentioned that she was too powerful to be a suitable candidate for his guild and wondered if you would have use for her."

The elderly man stroked his beard and smirked. "Sounds interesting; bring the child to be once she arrives."

"We have the profile of the girl here, Hades-sama."

The man handed a rather thick file over to the master and stepped back down. Hades looked intrigued and immediately opened the file, his eyes scanning the pages with interest. Soon a small smile appeared on his wrinkled face; the girl seemed very promising indeed.

_'The daughter of Ur…her tested magic powers are off the charts – they are almost as high as Naruto's.' _

Hades closed his file as he looked down at his two subordinates. "Prepare a room for our new guest."

"Hai, Hades-sama!" replied the two men in unison.

* * *

Like he would every day, Naruto walked into the guild library at precisely eight o'clock in the morning with a stack of read books tucked under his arms. He calmly walked up and down several flights of stairs to return the books to their proper places and started to search for several other books – every time the boy would finish a book he would try to search for a more advanced book on the same subject. Lately, Naruto had been interested by supplementary magic, just as **Thought Projection** or **Teleportation Magic**, but so far all the books he read only mentioned the theory behind the concepts and no actual application on the matter.

_'I need the last book of the series of fully understand **Thought Projection**, after that I should focus on my current magic.'_

Most books pertaining to supplementary magic were located on the bottom floor of the library, which was more like a basement than a floor. Naruto, with a relaxed pace, trekked down several flights of stairs to reach the bottom level, but he stopped when he caught a source of light in the basement. Normally, the basement would be pitch black since the light from the upper levels wouldn't be enough to illuminate it and one would have to light the torches on the sides of the large room, but it seemed that someone had already done so today.

"Who's there?"

Naruto was surprised that someone spoke to him as he arrived at the bottom floor. Sitting around the table where Naruto usually sat was a young girl, about the same age as the boy. She had black hair that reached down to her chin and was glaring over at Naruto's direction with her black eyes. She was dressed in an elegant black dress that looked a little odd being worn by a child, but he brought out the shine of her pale skin.

"Given that _I_ am the one who usually comes here at this time, I should be the one asking you that question."

The girl looked a little intimidated as Naruto walked closer to the table. The boy's aura was dark and felt oppressing. The blank look in his eyes suggested he had no emotions at all – it was as if he was dead. The fact that the boy looked to be no older than her made the girl that much more intimidated, but she would never let him know that. The girl branded herself with an aura of confidence and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"My name is Ultear; who are you?"

Naruto stared blankly into the girl's black eyes before he replied. "I am Naruto."

Ultear had met with Master Hades a few days ago when she arrived. The master had told her about the guild library and said that she could explore as much as she wanted, but he hadn't mention anyone else with the same privilege. Ultear had a suspicion that there would be others like her aboard the floating fortress, but not someone like the boy in front of her. He was…not normal.

"I was not aware that you usually come here at this time, but Hades-sama granted my unlimited access to this library and I intend to enforce that right."

"Very well." said Naruto as he walked further into the room, "But I have the same right."

Ultear felt her heart beat hard against her chest as the boy neared her. The stare he was sending over at her direction didn't reflect his polite tone of voice – it was a look a lion would give a deer before it would attack. But no matter what, the girl had to maintain her own stature, so she stood tall and stared back into his dull blue eyes as he walked over to her.

"You don't have to worry about me; I'll be out of your way in a few minutes." Naruto passed Ultear and walked over to the large book shelves behind the table. Ultear silently released a breath she was ashamed to be holding and tried to focus back on her opened book, but couldn't.

_'Who is this guy?'_ the girl asked herself silently as she fiddled with her book, her hand shaking a little as she flipped the page. _'He feels so…dark.' _Ultear had been told many several people, including Master Hades, that her magic power was extraordinary for someone so young. For a while, she had believed that she was indeed a very special person – blessed with incredible amounts of talent. But seeing Naruto made her realize that she was not the only one. _'This Naruto, his power is unreal!' _

"So, Hades brought you here?"

The sudden voice of Naruto sliced through Ultear's deep thoughts and forced her back to reality. "Yes, I was brought to this ship a few days ago." The girl mentally patted her back for not stuttering after forcing herself to respond as fast as possible. "What about you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the suffix and continued to browse the shelves. "I've been here for about two months already."

Ultear found that if she wasn't look into his eyes, she wouldn't feel as uncomfortable. "How do you like this place?"

"The only other place I know is pathetic, so by contrast this place is quite enjoyable."

The girl nodded to herself as she flipped a page. "Yes, I agree."

Ultear was starting to feel more at ease and the presence of Naruto no longer bothered her like before. She could still feel his power coming off his body behind her, but she no longer felt the danger behind his power, and she hoped it wasn't just a false sense of security.

"**Arc of Time**?" asked the sudden voice of Naruto.

Ultear's eyes widened when she noticed that Naruto was looking over her shoulder. _'I-I couldn't sense him at all!'_

"I've read a little on this kind of Caster-Lost Magic," said Naruto as he scanned a few lines inside Ultear's book. "I'm surprised Hades is allowing you to practice this kind of magic; he was a little put off when I told him the kind of magic I want to learn." Ultear gulped as silently as she could as she exhales slowly, trying not to show her weakness towards him. "Have you made progress?"

"Yes, I thought of some ways to use it during combat." Ultear didn't want to admit it, but even she could realize that her voice sounded more timid and less demanding than before, and she was disgusted by it. "You said that Hades-sama was put off by the magic you want to learn?" Ultear forced herself to turn her head and looked up at the boy, staring directly into his peculiar eyes. "What kind of magic is it?"

The boy stared into Ultear's eyes as he answered, "**Living Magic**."

Ultear was once again shocked, _'Living Magic?!' _The girl had read all about living magic when she still under Brain's tutelage. _'It's one of the darkest forms of magic in existence; used only by the Black Mage Zeref in ancient times!' _

Naruto stared down at the girl, trying to see if she would react to his intimidation – so far she was doing very well. The boy had always been a keen reader of people, and while he found Ultear to be brave and stubborn, he couldn't help but try to push her to her limits.

"Yes, I do know a little about **Living** **Magic**; have you made any progress on it?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I would like to know as well." It was Naruto's turn to feel a little surprised when Master Hades' voice came from the stairs.

The old man gave both children a rather kind smile as he walked up to them, his hands by his side swaying calmly to his movements. He looked down at the books on the table and the ones Naruto held under his arm before looking back at the two kids. In Hades' honest opinion, the two youngsters in front of him may possibly be two of the most powerful mages in the near future – mages who may possibly reach the **One Magic** alongside him – and it interested him very much.

Ultear stood up and gave the elderly man a bow. "Good morning, Hades-sama."

"Good morning, Ultear; I see you have met Naruto-kun." Hades crossed his arms as he looked down at the children. "He is your senior; even though you are both about the same age, he came here earlier than you."

"Hai, I understand."

"I'm surprised Hades, I would have expected you to introduce us the moment she arrived." Naruto looked up at the man with his dull eyes, "Since we are both your young hopefuls for your guild."

"I would have, but you are always so elusive, Naruto-kun."

Ultear couldn't believe how informal Naruto was being to Hades, the master of the guild. No matter how confident the boy was, Hades was still one of the most powerful mages in the world and could undoubtedly kill him. In Ultear's opinion, Naruto was either extremely arrogant or just straight out stupid.

"So how many more are you going to recruit?"

Hades smiled as he looked down at the boy. "There will be six more after Ultear, and they will be here within the next few days." Naruto nodded as Ultear looked surprised at the sudden rise in number. "As you are the oldest out of the group, I expect you to lead them in a welcoming manner."

Naruto broke eye contact with Hades and started his way to the stairs. "No thank you, Hades; I am not interested in leading anybody, but if you really need someone then I recommend Ultear-san right here." Hades raised an eyebrow at that as Ultear looked over at him with widened eyes. "She is obviously capable seeing that you brought her here before the others, so let her lead the rest; I'll just mind my own business."

"If that is what you prefer then I will allow it, but I also must ask for Ultear's opinion." Hades turned over to the girl and looked down at her, "Ultear?"

"I am willing to take the lead if you think I am capable, Hades-sama!"

Naruto gave a small smirk. "Then it's settled; congratulations, Ultear-san." The boy turned around and started his way up the flight of stairs.

"Naruto-kun." Hades' voice made the boy halt and turn around. "You still haven't answered my question: have you made progress?"

The boy turned around and continued his way. "Yes."

"Hades-sama?" asked Ultear as she looked up at the elderly man. "Who is Naruto-kun?"

"Just leave him be, Ultear." Hades looked down at the girl as he crossed his arms together. "Focus on your own development."

"Hai…Hades-sama."

"Good." Hades turned around and disappeared up the stairs. "I will call for you when the others arrive."

* * *

Naruto's personal quarters were almost ten times as big as his old rundown apartment. Instead of old and broken down walls and cracks cement floors; his home in Grimore Heart had grand dark walls that reached up to the twenty feet tall ceiling, towering over the elegant marble flooring. Beams of golden yellow light shown down from the many skylights on the ceiling and illuminated the room enough for Naruto to clearly see the many books on his shelves along his walls.

He held a very old book in his hands as he sat down behind a large marble desk with various scrolls and books laid along it. Naruto pushed away from of his old books to make room for the ancient looking book and carefully flipped open the cover. The familiar words of **Living Magic** appeared in front of Naruto's eyes and, with great familiarity, he flipped through the book and arrive at the page where the book described the creation process.

_'I've done everything correctly, so it should be fine.'_

With a soft sigh, the boy stood from his seat and stretched his arms up. Another week had passed since Naruto met Ultear, and he not seen the girl since the morning in the library; she seemed to have realized that mornings were his time in the library and had been avoiding him. Naruto didn't really feel bad about scaring the girl; he was rather glad to have his privacy when browsing around, but he did wonder if the other people have arrived yet.

Feeling a little hungry, Naruto decided to head to the kitchen; normally he would call one of the many servants to bring him his order, but after a few hours of sitting and reading, he wanted to stretch his legs a little. Opening the door to his room, Naruto was greeted with the familiar sight of a long hallway that stretched down to the main area of his level of the guild hall, the various artifacts along the sides of the hallway just made him feel a little annoyed as usual.

Suddenly, a soft mewing and purring made Naruto look down and a smile to appear on his face. Rubbing against the boy's leg was a small fox that looked exactly liked Naruto's best friend. Naruto knelt down and scratched the kit behind the ear and hugged him close.

"You're awake already little buddy?"

The kit purred in contentment as he rubbed his body against Naruto's hand. The boy smiled brighter and chuckled. Naruto's progress with Living Magic had become incredibly advanced and it enabled him to create a new version of his best friend. Everything the boy read inside the ancient book came very easily to him and he understood all its concepts almost instantly. After several weeks of trial and error Naruto was able to create a moving and breathing fox, and he was very proud of it.

"Let's get you something to eat as well!" Naruto lifted the kit into his arms and let him climb up to his shoulders.

The way to the kitchen was rather far from Naruto's personal quarters as it was on opposite sides of the guild hall, but Naruto enjoyed the walk with his renewed friend. In Naruto's eyes, Kurama was alive once again and was much more than a simple kit; he would no longer be defenseless against the weaklings like before.

"Yip, Yip!" happily cried Kurama as he ran ahead down the hall, excitedly looking around at the strange décor.

But he wasn't looking ahead and accidently bumped into the leg of someone turning a sudden corner. Kurama staggered back a little and looked up at the person. It was a young boy, maybe a few months younger than Naruto. He had long and spiky blond hair that reached down to his lower back; he was wearing a yellow robe and he was glaring down at Kurama with his red pupils.

"What the hell is a little rat like this doing on the ship?!" cried the boy loudly.

"What are you yelling about now, Zancrow?" asked another boy about the same age as he came up from behind Zancrow. This one had long grey hair and was wearing a pair of sunglasses despite behind in a hallway that could use more light in Naruto's opinion.

"This filthy thing bumped into me!" cried Zancrow as he pointed down at the kit. Kurama whimpered a little and stepped back towards Naruto, but Zancrow reached down and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Where the hell did it come from?"

"Hey, is this guy yours?" the grey haired boy asked Naruto.

"Yes, so put him down." Naruto looked over at the two other boys with a stern stare, making them a little intimidated, but Zancrow was a bit too head strong to understand the situation.

"This pest here ran into me, so shouldn't you apologize?"

Naruto smirked and shook his head, "Kurama, attack."

The kit suddenly stopped shaking and looked up at Zancrow with his slitted red eyes. A surge of magic power flared from Kurama's small body as scorching flames coated his tail. Zancrow was shocked and was too slow to react when Kurama suddenly flicked his tail at his face, hitting him right in the eye. The boy cried out in pain and shock as he dropped Kurama, who quickly stood his ground and growled up at Zancrow.

"What is going on here?!" cried a new voice, and Naruto looked over to see Ultear, who had another young boy standing next to her. The boy had chalk-colored skin and short curly hair, and was clearly overweight. "Zancrow, Rustyrose what are you two doing?"

"Ultear-san, this guy's fox attacked Zancrow", said the grey haired boy.

Ultear looked over at the person Rustyrose was pointing at and her eyes widened in shock, "Naruto-kun." The girl resisted the urge to bite her lips; in the few days that she had been spending with these new recruits, she knew that they were not like herself or Naruto, and now the worse possible situation arose. "Stop it; the two of you go back!"

"Screw that, I'm gonna kill that little pest!" Black flames ignited around Zancrow's hands as he glared angrily at Kurama. "No one attacks me like that!"

"Zancrow, stop it!" cried Ultear with authority.

Zancrow ignored his leader and continued to run towards the fox, who was still growling at him angrily, but he never reached Kurama. Suddenly, before Zancrow to land a strike on the fox, a gigantic ethereal fist crashed into his body and sent him flying back and crashing into a wall. The boy let out a silent scream as many of his bones were crushed on impact, and he could feel himself being lodged deeper and deeper into the wall.

Everyone stared at the sight in shock as an enormous amount of pressure threatened to crush them instantly if they were to move. Ultear, being the one who could move a little despite the pressure, looked over at Naruto, who was shrouded by an ethereal ribcage with one arm sticking out from the side.

_'W-What kind of magic is this?!'_ Even after reading piles of books Ultear had never even read of something remotely close to what she was seeing at the moment.

Rustyrose was shaking under the pressure as he stared at Naruto. "H-He killed Zancrow!"

Naruto smirked as Kurama passed through his ethereal form and jumped onto his shoulder. "He's not dead, at least not yet." Naruto's ethereal fist started to vibrate as a long blade emerged from it; it was at least five feet long and looked extremely deadly. With a deadly stare in his eyes, Naruto stepped forward and pulled his arm back, "But I can't guarantee anything after this."

Ultear wanted to stop Naruto, but there was nothing she could do – she could barely move her eyes – the pressure coming from Naruto was incredibly oppressing.

But before Naruto's blade could pierce Zancrow, a white chain wrapped itself around the ethereal arm and held it back.

"Naruto-kun…" came a voice from behind Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting rid of a nuisance." Naruto looked back at Hades who was staring at him with equally emotionless eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really, but I don't think you should kill your comrades the day you meet them; it would be hard for me to find more people like him."

Naruto stared at Hades for a short while before he released his ethereal form, and the others all released a sigh they didn't know they were holding. Naruto's magic retreated and the other children all felt a sense of relief as their breathing started to return to normal. Hades' chain disappeared, but he finally laid eyes on the small fox on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, where did you get that fox?"

"He's just the result of my training", said the boy as he placed his hands in his pockets, "But that being said." Naruto looked over at the other children his age and flared his power again. "If any of you ever try to hurt him again, I will _kill_ you." Rustyrose and the chubby boy both gulped as they stepped away from Naruto. "Understand?"

"H-Hai!" replied the two boys shakily.

"I will make sure they don't try anything like this again", said Ultear as her breathing returned to normal. "I promise."

Naruto nodded and continued his way to the kitchen, completely ignoring the Zancrow who was dying from his wounds as he passed him, but Kurama felt the need to flick his burning tail at the boy's other eye.

"Yip!"

Hades crossed his arms as he looked over at Ultear. "Get Zancrow to the infirmary and return to your rooms!" The children all nodded at their master's words; Ultear ordered the other two boys to pull Zancrow out of the wall as fast as possible and they all quickly left for the infirmary. Hades looked down the hallway where Naruto walked down and admitted to himself that he was utterly shocked.

_'In one month he actually managed to create something so real; Naruto, you really are a genius.'_ Hades chuckled as he turned around and headed back to his own office. _'This generation will have some extremely talented mages, but now I can guarantee that no one will be as powerful as Naruto.'_

* * *

**The End!**

**Well that's the second chapter of Living Magic, and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Growth

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail

**Living Magic – Chapter 3**

* * *

Room Zero was the largest training room inside the Grimore Heart Airship. Unlike most of the other training rooms, room zero had no fancy equipment or devices. Normally, mages on board would take advantage of the fully functional battle simulators and fully developed artificial sparring partners, and room zero would be left to whoever was too late to book a room, but for the last two years, someone would only train in room zero.

The room was very simple. It was a large empty room that had a 100 feet tall ceiling and was at least 150 feet in width and length. The walls, like the other training rooms, were made out of magic resilient metals and the floors were simply filled cement; the ceiling had several sky lights to let in sunlight, but most of the light came from the powerful artificial lights along the sides of the room. Several weeks ago, the regular user of the room placed many large boulders around the room, which were all slowly being crushed under their own weight.

The gravity inside the room was at least three times as strong as normal.

A large blue magic circle would constantly be active on the floor of the room, and it increased the gravity inside the room. At the very center of the magic circle was a young man, who looked to be about fifteen years old. He had a head of spiky and untamed blond hair that was riddled with sweat, which rolled down his angular cheeks in beads. The muscles in his arms flexed as he continued to do his push-ups under the increased gravity, and his blue eyes stare ahead at a large piece of rock. He was only wearing a pair of white training pants and a pair of sandals, leaving his torso bare as his chest rose up and down from his breathing.

_'198, 199, and 200!" _the young man grunted as he pushed himself up and stood on his feet, his body feeling much heavier than it should. _'I'm getting used to three-times the normal gravity; I should increase the power more soon.' _

Ten years had passed since Namikaze Naruto first joined Grimore Heart, and he had grown into a young man. His magic power and skills had developed and advanced in the past decade, so much so that he was known as the one of the two unofficial vice-commanders in Grimore Heart, the other being Bluenote Stinger. Naruto didn't really care about his authority over the others on the ship, but it did grant him privacy when he wanted, so he wouldn't complain.

"**Susanoo: Katana**!" Naruto was instantly surrounded by his ethereal form, which he named Susanoo, and an arm stretched out from the ribcage. Its strong knuckles were holding onto the sheath of an ethereal katana, which was vibrating with power. Naruto stepped forward and slashed through several large boulders and diced them up to small pieces, "**Push**!" The blond raised his hand upward and blasted the debris and small rocks high up by altering the gravity field. "**Fall**!"

Naruto lowered his hand as an incredible force pressed down on his entire body. The small rocks in the air were instantly affected by the change in gravity and came storming down to the ground. With a soft exhale, Naruto looked up and quickly moved swiftly from side to side to dodge all the bullet-like rocks that tore through the cement floor like it was paper. In the midst of the rising dust, Naruto's body resembled moving shadows, almost too fast for the naked eye to see, and after another few seconds of movements and showering rocks, everything was silent.

As the dust settled, Naruto stood still at the center of the training area with absolutely no wounds on his body.

"You're getting really good at using **Gravity Magic**." A small animal jumped onto Naruto's shoulders and wrapped its six tails around his neck. "And your speed has improved quite a bit as well." After ten years of growth, Kurama had grown significantly, but while in the guild, he would shrink down to the size of a kit and ride on Naruto's shoulders. "But I still don't see why you're doing this; your Susanoo should be enough for close quarter combat." Much to the surprise of Naruto, Kurama actually had very high intelligence and learnt how to speak a few years after he was reborn, something that would still shock other guild members.

Naruto smiled a little as he headed to the room's exit. "I don't want to use the same thing over and over again; using some more hand-to-hand combat may be more interesting at times." The young man scratched the top of the fox's head and walked out of the room. "Using Susanoo every time gets boring after a while."

"Whatever, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"That kid is getting good…" said a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which was gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and having his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft. "His use of **Gravity Magic** is beyond his years."

Hades smiled with his arms crossed. "It's surprising that he could learn your specialty so easily; he's only been working on it for a few months." The master had been observing Naruto train through the giant lacrima in his office. "You better keep your skills polished or Naruto-kun will surpass you."

"Don't think so little of me, Hades-sama; I am not about to let that kid beat me." Bluenote turned around and left the master's office without another word.

Hades paid the man no attention and focused back on the screen, where Naruto was seen walking down a hallway with Kurama.

_'I'm not thinking little of you at all; it's just that Naruto is someone that comes only once every hundred years – someone who can completely reshape the world with his power.'_ The master sighed and rested back on his seat. _'I just need to make sure I maintain control over his ambitions.'_ Hades smiled and swirled his glass on wine in his hands. _'With Naruto-kun and the Seven Kin of the Purgatory, the One Magic will be within reach very shortly.'_

* * *

In the past decade, Hades had formed Grimore Heart into one of the most powerful dark guilds in Fiore. He had built an empire on his airship, and within it were some of the most powerful mages in existence. Each child that Hades brought to the ship were trained to use the most lethal kind of **Lost Magic**, and their power together was beyond that of any other guild.

Hades named his main attack force the Kin of Purgatory. It consisted of six members, each armed with their mastery over their brand of **Lost Magic**, and it was led by Ultear Milkovich, the most senior in the group. With their allegiance to Hades, they carry out missions after missions, striving to find all the Keys of Zeref and unleash the Grand Magic World.

But in Naruto's opinion, Hades' ambition wasn't all too appealing.

The young man only ever had one goal in mind: to become the most powerful of mages in the world. Ever since that day over ten years ago – the day he was anointed by the blood of the ones who wronged him – Naruto had only one purpose in life: to become superior to the rest of humanity, to become a God among men. If going to the Grand Magic World would help Naruto with his ambition, then he would help Hades out, but focusing on his current development was still his top priority.

"Do we have to go on another mission so soon?" asked Kurama as he rested comfortably on Naruto's giant bed as he watched his creator prepare himself.

After standing under a warm shower for the past half hour, Naruto dried himself off and dressed himself in his usual attire, which consisted of a form-fitting black silk shirt, a pair of white dress pants, a pair of fine tailored white leather dress shoes, and a white gold diamond watch that shone proudly on his wrist. After pushing his sleeves up to his elbow, Naruto drew a few symbols on his arms with an ink pen he would keep in his shirt pocket.

"Don't worry; this mission shouldn't take too long." The blond finished drawing his symbols and stretched his arms out to the side and back. "But still, I'm not sure why he needs me to go while the others could usually handle these things ."

The fox curled up comfortably against the thick blanket on the bed and yawned. "I know; that's why I don't understand why we need to go; Ultear and her team should be more than enough to handle whoever's in the town."

"Hades asked me personally to overlook this mission, so it's a little difficult for me to decline." Naruto turned around and made his way out of his room as Kurama reluctantly jumped on his shoulders. "Besides, I could always use a little more magic power for your little siblings."

Kurama scoffed and closed his eyes. "Don't go feeding that damn raccoon too much; he is getting on my nerves."

The blond chuckled lightly and closed his door behind him. "Why, did he use his sand on you?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Kurama sneaked an eye open and saw the fading symbols on his best friend's arms. "So how powerful did you make the **Runes** this time?"

"Three times my body weight; it should keep me aligned with my gravity training for a while."

Over the years Naruto had learned and mastered all kinds of magic, but he had no admit that **Rune Magic** was more useful that all his other kinds of magic. With a few strokes of his pen, Naruto could virtually do anything he wanted – from setting up a trap to ending someone's life – it made his life much more convenient and interesting. He had also come to often use his runes as weights; with a few symbols he would often make his own body feel heavier to maintain his training as he went on missions; it wasn't was satisfying as training with his Gravity Magic, but it was better than nothing.

After another few minutes of walking at his usual relaxed pace, Naruto made it to the main meeting room of the guild hall. It was located at the very top of the airship, where a large glass dome was constructed so the occupants inside can look out and see the sky. Hades had constructed himself a small throne at the center of the dome, and he would often give orders there.

_'I never really liked this area.'_

As Naruto neared the meeting area, he felt the signatures of the people waiting for him. In the past decade Naruto had been constantly surrounded by the same few magic signatures he felt just ahead, and he had come to know the power of each of them. The several kids and odd individuals Naruto met all those years ago were still present, and his patience for some them was wearing thin. Even though all of them had become much more powerful than before, their egos were blown out of proportion. Naruto was tired of their arrogance at most times, especially when they had to go on missions together. All their senseless babble and constant noises made Naruto want to kill them more so than the intended targets.

"Let's just get this meeting over with."

Kurama let out a low chuckle as he cracked an eye open to look at his creator and best friend. "I know how you feel; those people in there are just so annoying, especially that Zancrow!" The fox shook his head as he sighed. "He looks like he's gonna attack me every time we see each other but he never does!"

"I don't think he'd ever try that again after what happened all those years ago." After his small quarrel with Naruto ten years ago, Zancrow had to stay in the infirmary for two months, waiting for his bones to mend as his eyes to heal. Ever since then Zancrow would never miss the chance to glare at Naruto and Kurama, but he would usually wait until they weren't looking over at him.

"The others are just as annoying; like that Rustyrose; not only does he have an annoying name, he talks like a damn poet!" Naruto smiled softly as he let his friend vent. "Not to mention that Kain Hikaru; not only does he steal my food, he talks like a fuckin retard!" Kurama huffed and relaxed as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Azuma and Caprico are better since they don't really bother us, but yeah, these people are annoying."

"What about Ultear?"

Kurama yawned and closed his eyes. "I don't know; you tell me."

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle and walked into the room. "You know me too well, buddy." The two friends halted their conversation as they stepped into the meeting area and was greeted with an abundant amount of sunlight.

"Naruto-kun, thank you for joining us." Hades said as he saw his student walk into the meeting hall.

Naruto nodded at the master with a rather stoic face and walked over to where he would usually stand – the front of the right side of Hades. The rest of Hades' top mages were in the room, all of them standing in an organized fashion. Bluenote stood right across from Naruto on Hades' left side, and Zancrow, Rustyrose and Kain stood behind him; the remaining three – Ultear, Azuma and Caprico stood behind Naruto.

"You may be wondering why I insisted you to join us on this mission today." Hades crossed his arms as he looked over at his right hand man. "The reason is we have located another Key of Zeref, but the range of the search area is rather large compared to the others – there are two towns within the area – and I need all of you to go down in order to speed things up."

Naruto nodded as Kurama continued to nap on his shoulders. "I understand."

"Good, now this is just like all the other missions: make sure to clear the area of people so our men can go in and search as soon as possible." Hades rested back on his pseudo-throne and pointed over to his left. "Bluenote will lead Zancrow, Kain and Rustyrose to the first town; Naruto will lead Ultear, Azuma and Caprico to the second town."

"Hai, Hades-sama!" replied everyone in the room besides Naruto.

The two teams went to the two sides of the airship without a word to each other. Naruto headed towards the right wing of the ship with his subordinates behind him, which he was glad for. He'd would much rather have his present team members over Bluenote's team.

**_'What are you thinking about, Naruto-kun~?' _**A familiar voice made its way into Naruto's mind and almost brought a smile to the young man's face. **_'You look a little tired or mad.'_**

**_'I'm fine, but I woke up with all my blankets on the ground and the air conditioner on full blast.'_** Using one of his favorite and most often used magic, **Telepathy**, Naruto communicated secretly with the beautiful woman walking behind him. **_'You know you could have covered me up when you left.'_**

**_'What can I say? I was admiring your body and didn't want to cover any of it.' _**The girl smiled softly to herself as she maintained her pace. **_'Especially the love bites I left on your chest.'_**

**_'You're really being a hypocrite, you know.' _**Naruto slid his hands into his pockets as he kept on walking. **_'Last time I left a mark on your chest you were mad for the entire night.'_**

**_'Well unlike me, you don't wear clothes that reveal a part of your chest!'_** The girl discreetly licked her lips as she looked at Naruto's back. **_'And we're going on a mission right now, why are you dressed like you're going on a beach vacation?'_**

"The launch pad is just ahead; the two of you go ahead." Naruto commanded Azuma and Caprico as he looked back at them with his usual stoic face. "I have something to discuss with Ultear-san about this mission."

"Okay, Naruto-sama." Azuma nodded and walked on ahead as Caprico followed after him without saying a word.

Kurama sighed as the two men left the area and started to glow a bright orange light. "I'm not gonna bother staying here; just summon me later if you need me." Without waiting for a reply, the fox vanished with a flash of light, leaving Naruto and Ultear alone in the long hallway.

"Well there isn't much I have to do on this mission, is there?" asked Naruto as he turned around to look at his subordinate with a smile.

Ultear smiled slyly as she walked up to the young man while swaying her hips from side to side. "Well I'm not going to do all the work." Ultear pressed herself against Naruto chest and slowly leaned up to lightly kiss him on the lips. "So you better pull your weight or I'm going to get you for it."

The blond chuckled and let his hands sensually explore their way up her skimpy kimono. "I did most of the work last night, so can't you cut me a break?"

"Nope~" Ultear whispered softly as she pressed her lips against Naruto's again, her tongue lightly traces his lips as she nibbled around.

"You're a vixen." Naruto stepped forward and locked Ultear between the wall and himself. With a twinkle in his eyes, he kissed her hard on the lips and forced his tongue inside her delicious mouth. Ultear's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck and pulled him down to further deepen the kiss, which was becoming increasing wet and heated.

**_'You do remember that we have a mission right now, right?'_** Ultear asked as she wrestled her tongue with her lover's.

Naruto's response was him reaching one of his hands down and slipping it through the side of Ultear's kimono, lightly fondling her soft and full breast as he continued to kiss her passionately. **_'I remember, but being a few minutes late wouldn't really matter.'_** Naruto was feeling rather hot in the collar and wanted to unbutton his shirt, but before he could do so Ultear bit down on his lower lip. "Ow!"

With an amused chuckle, Ultear pulled away from the kiss as she sucked on Naruto's slightly bleeding lips. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but there's no way I'm going to do it in the open like this." Seeing the slightly disappointed look on her lover's face, Ultear smirked and winked up at him. "But if we have time tonight, we'll have some fun."

Naruto sighed but smiled at Ultear. "Fine, let's get this mission over with."

* * *

The town that had supposedly been built on grounds where one of the Key of Zeref may have been buried was rather small compared to the rest of the towns Grimore Heart had targeted, but there was another town very close to it. From the tall points of the town, people would be able to see flames and smoke rise from the neighboring town, but those below were still blissfully unaware of their impending fate.

Naruto stood tall on top of a cathedral that was the tallest building in the town. "I will take care of this half of the city; the three of you will take care of the remaining half." The blond cracked his neck as he looked back at his subordinates. "As per Hades' orders, we are to obliterate all buildings and structures and kill everyone alive."

"We understand, Naruto-sama!" Azuma bowed a little to his leader and stepped back. "I will take care of the left side of this half!" With that said the muscular man jumped off the cathedral and headed over to his intended position.

"Meh will be taking the middle section…" The sheep like creature also jumped off the cathedral, seemingly stoic and bored.

Ultear placed her arms on her waist and smiled at Naruto. "Then I guess I'll take the right side of the half." She turned around and stepped over the edge of the tall building, but she shot a last-second smile to her lover. **_'But you better hurry this up if you want to spend some alone time with me soon~'_**

Naruto smiled softly before jumping off his side of the edge. **_'You got it babe.'_**

As the blond was falling from the building, he focused his magic power at his core and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar sensation of his ethereal body surround him and lightly grunted when he landed on the ground, which, with his heavy weight, created a large crater around the point of impact. Spider cracks stretched out along the asphalt as people screamed and cried out in horror at the sight of a gigantic ethereal figure. His **Susanoo,** as Naruto would call it, was sixty feet tall, and was dark blue in color. Over the years Naruto had learnt to master his natural born power to a new extent – to the point where he could manifest flesh-like layers onto his ethereal form along with fully functional arms and legs. Naruto himself hovered in the middle of his ethereal form – about where the chest cavity should be – and would fully control his giant form despite the drastic change in size.

With a simple swing of his arm, Naruto shattered the top of a multi-level building and watched it tumble to the ground. People cried out in horror as loud as they possibly could as the rushed away from the monster in front of them. The people inside the buildings all around the town were rushing out onto the streets, trying desperately to escape death as they tried to ignore the powerful footsteps that slowly crept up to them, but unknown to them, Naruto wanted them to come into the open.

The giant arm of Naruto's Susanoo continued to destroy the roofs of countless buildings around him, and his loud footsteps threatened to flatten anyone on the ground. Naruto could hear the cries of agony and for help under him, but he really couldn't care less about them. Over the years Naruto couldn't even count the number of lives he had taken, so these people were just more to that number.

Soon Naruto had already forced most of the town's populous out into the open, so he stopped his movements.

With his closed, Naruto lowered his palm from within his ethereal form, which made his Susanoo's arms correspond the same movements. "**Fall**", in an instant, the gravity of the area in front of Naruto increased to ten times the normal strength. Some of the buildings started to crack and tumble under the sudden increased pressure, but every single human in sight fell to the ground groaning in pain as they were being crushed by their own weight.

"**Shukaku**." As soon the word left Naruto's lips, a large burst of sand erupted from the ground around Naruto. The sand, like a tsunami, rushed into the surrounding area and covered almost every foot of the town. Thousands of people were immediately buried under the sand, and Naruto watched on as he towered over everything in sight. Naruto sighed and released his gravity magic and deactivated his Susanoo. "Do your thing, little buddy."

Naruto, now in his usual form, stood in the middle of the ocean of sand and a small bump emerged beside his feet. It was a small raccoon that was the same color as the sand; it had black ring around its eyes that were also a sandy blond. It looked up at Naruto and waved its small arms around happily. The blond smiled and knelt down to pet its small head.

"Come on Shukaku, do what I taught you to do before."

The small creature squealed and moved around excitedly, but suddenly a blue magic circle – the same shade of blue as Naruto's Susanoo – stretched out from the small animal. It was a spell that Naruto placed under his most powerful creations, one that would allow them to assimilate the life force of those trapped inside the magic circle. He found that his creations could gain incredible strength by taking the life force and magic power of other living beings, which, in this case, were the thousands of humans under the sand. The magic circle continued to grow until it covered the entire half of the town, and the sand slowly started to retract to Shukaku.

**_'Hey sexy, are you almost done?'_** came the voice of Ultear as Naruto was waiting for his little buddy to finish. **_'I'm done and the other two are finishing up.'_**

**_'I'm done, but little Shukaku is taking his time with absorbing the energy.'_** Naruto smiled down at the small raccoon, whom was a weak and wounded animal when he found him lying around a random forest before he took it in and reshaped him into someone vastly different. **_'He should be almost done though; I'll meet you three back at the cathedral; it should still be standing.'_**

**_"Okay then, hurry up babe.'_**

The magic circle finally faded after another few minutes and Shukaku slowly nudged closer to Naruto. The young man chuckled and picked up the small creature and held him in his arms, "How do you feel little buddy?" The raccoon squealed in happiness and snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest, which made him chuckle and start his way back to the cathedral. "Come on, when we get home I'll get you something good to eat."

Suddenly, some loud crying reached Naruto's ears and made him look over to his right. Just a few hundred steps away from him was a little girl, bawling her eyes out in fear and despair as she looked around at the havoc and destruction. It appeared that she was standing behind Naruto enough to avoid being affected by the gravity magic and was a little too far on the other side to be taken by the sand. She was a really lucky girl.

**_'Hey Naruto-kun, what are you doing?'_** asked Ultear through their mental link as she jumped down from the cathedral. **_'You've been standing there for a while.'_**

"Nothing important; it's just that a little girl survived after all this." Naruto gestured over to the direction of the crying girl and Ultear's eyes softened when she saw the child. "What should we do about it?"

Ultear smiled sadly and started to walk over to the little girl.

**_'Ultear, what are you doing?'_**

**_'I just want to see her.'_**

Naruto followed behind his lover as she walked up to the sobbing girl. From where they were, Naruto could faintly see the girl's bright pink hair; she also had a pair of red earmuffs on her head and was wearing a white sweater and a blue skirt. She was rubbing her eyes as gathered tears fell freely from her chin, and she sobbed harder when she noticed Ultear and Naruto.

Ultear felt a sudden rush of sadness as she looked down at the girl and couldn't help but kneel down and pat the girl's head. "There, there; don't cry; everything is fine now." Naruto was a little surprised at his lover's sudden kindness and walked closer to her. "It's okay…shhhh."

**_'What are you doing?'_**

Ultear looked back at Naruto with a sad smile. **_'She reminds me of myself when I was her age.'_**

Naruto didn't know how to react as he stood over Ultear and the little girl, who was still crying loudly in sadness and fear. But Shukaku, who was still perched on Naruto's shoulder, decided that the girl was interesting and hopped down to the ground and started to walk towards her. The small raccoon, under Naruto's gaze, patted the crying girl's leg and lightly called up to her.

The girl sniffed as she looked down at the small animal and started to calm down.

Ultear smiled lifted Shukaku into her arms and held him in front of the girl. "Come on, this little guy here wants to play with you."

The girl's sobbing started to calm and her tears stopped; she started to reach out to the raccoon and Ultear gently placed the little guy into the girl's arms. Shukaku squealed as he waved his arms around happily and snuggled against the girl. The girl couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the adorable little animal and hugged him closer to her chest.

"Wow, Shukaku's never taken such a quick liking to someone before." Naruto knelt down next to Ultear and stared at the girl, who looked a little scared of him.

Ultear smiled and brushed her fingers along the girl's cheek. "Don't worry; he may look a little scary but he's a big softy." Silently amused at Naruto's confused expression, Ultear pulled the girl closer and lifted her up in her arms.

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "Let me guess; you want to bring her back with us."

**_'Don't worry babe, she's going to get close to the depths of magic, I know it.'_ **Ultear smiled up at her lover as she hugged the girl lovingly. **_'Don't worry; I'll take care of her.' _**The blond didn't really know what to think, but he'd never seen Ultear act in such a way before. **_'I'll take care of her.'_**

"So what's your name, honey?"

The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm Meredy."

* * *

**The End!**

**That was the third chapter of Living Magic and I hope you all liked it! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
